


Осколки прошлого

by rc2204



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Memories, Military, Rust Sea, Soldiers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Онслот, застрявший со Свиндлом в заброшенных казармах вблизи Ржавого Моря, вспоминает о былых временах.
Kudos: 1





	Осколки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remnants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007455) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



_«База, приём!»_ — прокричал Онслот в свой комм уже третий раз. Даже на полной громкости его голос был едва различим среди бури. — _«Хардвайр, ты меня слышишь?»_  
Свиндл пнул стену убежища. Ржавчина вперемешку с песком заструилась из трещины в крыше.  
— Прекрати, — одёрнул его командир.  
Свинл закатил оптику и плюхнулся на пол. Он сгрёб за ручку свой кейс с образцами и подтянул его к себе.  
_«Хардвайр»_ , — настойчиво продолжал Онслот. — _«Как слышно?»_  
Бульканье статики с равной вероятностью могло быть попыткой Хардвайра ответить или же помехами.  
_«База, отзовитесь!»_  
— Наболт это всё, — огрызнулся Свиндл. — Мы никогда не пересечёмся.  
Онслот перезагрузил свой комм.  
— Кое-кто сам назначил встречу на краю Ржавого Моря, — заметил он. — Ты всегда наглаживаешь свой товар?  
Свиндл прекратил обихаживать боеприпасы и тут же принялся с деловым видом перебирать содержимое кейса:  
— Я провожу инвентаризацию.  
— Ты должен был сделать это до нашего отправления, — сказал Онслот, прекрасно зная, что она была проведена.  
Град мелких осколков ударил по внешней стене казармы, и Свиндл посмотрел вверх.  
— Здесь безопасно, — сказал Онслот.  
Как часто он приезжал сюда в далёком прошлом? Каждый квартекс на протяжении стольких ворн, что он сбился со счёта; сначала обучаясь тактике ведения боевых действий в пустыне, затем готовясь тренировать других и, наконец, приводя сюда своих собственных солдат, прививая им ценности, которые когда-то усвоил сам, и опыт, который он извлекал из каждой новой схватки. Вряд ли это было его специализацией, но на каждой планете были свои пустыни, а в каждой атмосфере свои бури.  
Онслот перевернул ящик, такой же древний, как само укрытие, и сел на него. Его губы изогнулись, когда фары Свиндла выхватили паутину царапин около двери: его собственное имя, запечатлённое в металле, когда он был никем иным, как новобранцем с винтовкой и головой, полной амбиций; позывные его товарищей, его взвода. Тренировочная база давно переехала, но прошлое осталось.  
Он прислонился спиной к старой стальной стене, устроив плечи в избитом жёлобе; антикоррозийное покрытие треснуло и отслоилось от его веса.  
— Ты что, собираешься спать? — вскричал Свиндл. — Не могу в это поверить! Нам нужно заключить сделку, моя сделка должна состояться здесь!  
Онслот пригасил оптику.  
— Просто отдыхаю, — ответил он. — И тебе стоило бы сделать то же самое. Мы не сможем выйти отсюда, пока не закончится шторм. Твой связной, должно быть, застрял в дыре вроде этой, перебирая свои незарегистрированные кредитные чипы и накручивая себя так же, как ты.  
Свиндл фыркнул, но, по крайней мере, закрыл кейс.  
— Да, ты прав, — сказал он и полез в набедренный карман.  
— Вряд ли я смогу уйти в перезарядку. Как насчёт того, чтобы бросить кости? — предложил он. — Чтобы скоротать время.  
Онслот усмехнулся:  
— Ты не хочешь сделать ставки?  
— Раз уж ты об этом упомянул, несколько кредитов на кону добавят немного пикантности. Скажем, пятьсот за партию? — ухмыльнулся Свиндл.  
— Немного пикантности? Ха!  
Разве они не играли на осколки шрапнели и остатки полевого рациона? Тогда пятьсот кредитов были большими деньгами. А теперь?  
— Пусть будет тысяча, — сказал Онслот. — Ты первый.


End file.
